


Thoughts on Amnesia

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Series: My Little Amnesia stuff [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon





	Thoughts on Amnesia

I think that the cough started my little amnesia. Post in comments about what you think.


End file.
